Memory
by Captain Hilts
Summary: After Ben has been 'judged' he is granted a surprising oppertunity. Locke joins him on the journey, and the two encounter a few familiar faces, including someone they weren't expecting... Oneshot. Please read and review!


"**Memory"**

They had been walking through the jungle for awhile now, and Locke could tell something was different. He followed close behind his counterpart, ducking under a tree branch as he went. The incidents that they had been through in the past few days had left him a little weary.

"So where are we going?" Locke questioned.

Benjamin Linus did not answer at first. He continued stomping through the thick foliage, shoving vines and branches from his path.

"If I told you, John, would you believe me?"

Locke raised his eyebrows, thinking a moment. Around them, birds screeched from the trees; the sun was bright and it beat down on them relentlessly.

"Probably not," was the reply.

Ben pursed his lips. He wiped the sweat from his brow, content with the trail he was taking. Locke's voice sounded behind him once again.

"But why don't you tell me anyway, so that I'm up to speed?"

Ben sighed. "We're reliving past events. I've been sent back to decide whether or not to change them. I guess you're just along for the ride."

He went right on walking, even though Locke had slowed his pace.

"You're telling me, that you can change your past?"

Ben smirked, happy to note that his companion was used to the idea of time changes.

"Yes, John, that's what I'm telling you. One would think after what happened to you, that you'd be more inclined to believe these kinds of things," he said, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Locke seemed to ignore that last part. "So what year is it, then? If these are your memories?"

"I don't know yet; my guess is that they come at random…"

Ben trailed off, coming to a halt. He stood immobile in a small pool of sunlight, listening. Locke appeared at his shoulder, looking around. For a moment, all he could hear was the birds and the insects chattering away.

Voices suddenly sounded in the distance, the words indiscernible. Ben listened for awhile longer, then began walking again, much faster this time. Locke had to work to catch up with him.

"Ben-?"

"Sssh!"

Locke followed him to the edge of the tree line, falling into a crouch. The two of them were hidden by dense shrubs, staring out into a clearing.

"I recognize this place," Locke suddenly said, "This is where the Others lived in the 1950s- Richard was here…and-"

"John, be quiet," Ben hissed.

He turned his gaze back on the camp, watching as people milled around in between the tents as normal. Smoke rose gently into the air from their morning campfires. Ben suddenly felt his blood broil, his hands curling into fists.

Charles Widmore was sitting in a chair by one of the fire pits, sipping his morning tea. A book was in his hand. He looked younger than Ben was used to, though there were flecks of gray in his hair.

"I know when we are," Ben whispered, his voice even, "Exactly."

"When?" Locke asked.

"Widmore is leader of the Hostiles at this time; his sister Eloise is second in command. This was back when I wanted to join their ranks."

Locke shook his head, still watching Widmore.

"What do we have to change?"

"…Maybe nothing," said Ben.

They fell into silence, watching the encampment once again. At that moment, a different voice sounded.

"Mr. Widmore!!"

Ben scowled; Locke took notice. The younger Widmore looked up at the sound of his name, moving to a standing position.

A young woman came into view, looking angry at something. She had auburn hair that fell to her shoulders, held in place on one side with a barrette. She wore a light red sundress and sandals.

Widmore greeted her with a smile.

"Good to see you here, Mrs.- "

"You can save the formalities for later, Charles," the woman interrupted snappily, "We need to talk."

"She sounds like you," Locke mused.

Ben gave him a warning stare, turning back to glare at Widmore.

"What's the matter, Anne?" he asked, his tone still friendly.

Ben's eyes narrowed maliciously at the voice. The woman was unfazed, seeing right through the man's false charm. She crossed her arms over her midriff and fixed him with an angry scowl.

"The matter _is_, Charles, what you did."

Widmore smiled at her, as if what she said was amusing. Her hair blew out behind her in a breeze, catching the light.

"He knew the consequences before he acted. What happened was because of his own stupidity."

He was trying to work on keeping her calm, but she wanted nothing of it.

"You practically beat him to death, Charles!" the girl named Anne growled, "I woke up this morning in the Staff, horrified that his condition might be worse!" She walked right up to him, so that they were toe-to-toe. He seemed surprised at her actions. "And you're telling me it's all because of his, 'stupidity'?"

Locke was thoroughly confused. He turned to Ben, asking,

"What's going on? Do you remember this?"

"Not this particular part."

Widmore caught his attention again.

"Calm down, Anne. I thought they explained it to you..."

"No! Richard promised me that he'd be alright- and then you pull a stunt like this?!"

Widmore seemed to be losing his ground. Ben smirked, watching as the man held out his hands pleadingly.

"Annie, think of the baby…"

Locke noticed for the first time that the woman had a slightly protruding belly.

"She's four months along," he heard Ben murmur.

Anne looked very upset, lying a hand on her stomach. She glared at Widmore.

"The baby is fine," she said through gritted teeth, "Don't think I'm not going to talk to you because of-!"

"Does he know it's a girl?" said Widmore, moving to lay his hand over hers.

Anne slapped him roundly in the face. Ben had twitched at the statement; Locke frowned again.

Others in the camp were watching now, half-alarmed at the fact their leader had been so carelessly 'attacked.' Anne was breathing heavily from the rage. Widmore held his jaw, feeling the sting spread across his cheek.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me or my baby," Anne hissed, "He'll kill you for that, unless I do it first!! I'm talking with Richard about all this- and you'll pay for what you did to him!"

Widmore was at a loss for words, watching as she stalked away angrily through the camp, ignoring the stares.

Locke watched her go, amazed at her fearlessness. He looked over at Ben, who was gazing at her intently, a slight expression of shock across his face. He was muttering something that sound like, _'a girl?'_

"Who _is_ that woman?" Locke wanted to know.

Ben smiled, turning to look over at him.

"…That would be my wife, John."

**L O S T**

**Author's note: I hoped you enjoyed it. Just an idea I had about how Ben is going to fix his past (if he is granted the opportunity). A simple probably-wrong theory about what happens after he is judged. ;) Most likely will be AU after the next episode. Please review, if you will. Thanks for reading!! :D**


End file.
